dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Percolation: Legends
Percolation: Legends is a fanfic of Marvel: Avengers Alliance and its sequel Marvel: Avengers Alliance Tactics by Playdom, taking place in a "What If?" spin-off of the Gerosha Gaming Universe of The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics known as the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe. As with with Percolation, this story is an unofficial crossover with the Marvel Gaming Universe. It also involves the Eccentriaverse, the Dromedeverse, and the since-canceled Q-Basic Gorillas comic's universe. Plot As the incursion that allowed Extirpon to come through to Earth-12131-F returns and grows stronger, the Marlquaan itself begins to percolate through. The unstable rifts in energies frighten both Dr. Strange and Galactus, who fear that a total intrusion of the Marlquaan will destroy their universe. Desulon on Phaeleel recruits himself and three heroes from Earth-G7.2.1: the Gray Champion, Mapacha, and Navyrope to travel with himself and Hea Pang to the "north pole" of their universe in order to aid Strange and Galactus in keeping the Marlquaan confined to a Gerosha Earth. Amidst the battle, several energies clash between the heroes on both ends, the incursion's obsession with percolating, and the Power Cosmic. However, the heroes manage to destroy the incursion - at a price. The Power Cosmic and Marlquaan together produce exact copies of the three Gerosha Legend heroes that accompanied Desulon and Hea. Those duplicates whose originals had a Marlquaan bond become bound to the Power Cosmic to become pseudo-Marlquaanites. Worried about the ramifications of more Gerosha hero clones on the team, Nick Fury attempts to dial up Lex Philippine for an explanation of what SCALLOP should do in correspondence with SHIELD. Strange explains that with the incursion destroyed, no signal from SHIELD will be able to percolate to SCALLOP. Since the three new heroes are clones and not the originals, their presence on Earth-12131 poses no credible threat to universal stability. Meanwhile, the events in Tactics result in SHIELD having to establish a base in the Savage Land to ward off the numerous other incursions. While a handful of Marvel heroes prepare to do their job, the new Gerosha imports are taken to Agent Opendi for orientation. Word reaches Agent Opendi's desk that his outstanding performance has allowed him to be promoted to the rank of Commander. He makes sure to include his new teammates aboard his crew in the Savage Lands. As Gray, Mapacha, and Navyrope accommodate themselves to their new existence, the various Marvel heroes slowly start regaining their original voices. Captain America, for example, no longer talks like a cat. However, Fury begins to wonder if his "Don Corleone" voice has now become permanent. Commander Opendi and Omega Sentinel continue their relationship, which Sif is still bitter about. As Opendi's crew discovers, new incursions begin erupting, leading to potentially more collisions with non-Marvel Earths leading to potentially endless crossover crises. To make matters worse, they discover that the Screwworms have somehow made their way into Earth-12131 and joined forces with Hydra. Said Screwworms immediately set to work trying to re-create all of the Gray Champion's worst enemies: Eqquibus, Chillingworth, Feathertop, Blackveil, and Bosom-Serpent. It appears that Jawknee has also percolated through - or a clone of her. Either way, the Avengers/Sodality Alliance has its work cut out for it. The Percolation Warriors later arrive, and inform everyone that the Percolation Wave wasn't destroyed. As a by-product of the Abdygalis being split apart when Abrujan lost a battle against some of Nimrod's forces, it merely relocated from its primary residence being in Earth-G7.2.1 to being in Earth-DROM-1. Before losing touch with Earth-12131-F forever, it cloned hundreds of other heroes from other universes in. This results in the Percolation Multiversal Immigration Crisis happening, as clones of various Dozerfleet heroes and heroes from other worlds are now forced to take up residence in Earth-12131-F and adapt to it. Even members of the Percolation Warriors are cloned, along with many of their family members. This means that the entire Sodality of Gerosha, Sodality of Florence, and everyone involved with Camelorum Correctional have been cloned into Marvel. On top of this, the Knights of Cortascius have also been cloned - along with their powers, and even their entire planet, and their enemies. Ancient enemies once thought dead are alive again, to make matters even worse. As a result, the Marvel Gaming Fanfic Universe can now contain a wide variety of Dozerfleet heroes interacting with Marvel heroes - as well as any other heroes that are mentioned on the Avengers Alliance Fanfic Universe Wiki. Characters The following lists only confirmed characters, for which articles will be made, of Dozerfleet characters who were either temporarily displaced or else cloned into the MAA Fanfic Universe prior to the game it's based on going defunct. For a list of Marvel characters not listed here, see this article at Marvel Database. Heroes * SHIELD ** Commander Eric Opendi * Sodality of Gerosha Legends (G7.2.1 natives) ** John Domeck / Gray Champion ** Marge Ramirez / Mapacha del Feugo ** Eric Opendi / Extirpon ** Hea Pang * Sodality of Gerosha (cloned) ** John Domeck / Gray Champion (clone) ** Marge Ramirez / Mapacha del Fuego (clone) ** Candi McArthur / Ciem (clone) ** Dana McArthur / Ciem Tomorrow (clone) ** John McArthur / Verdecent (clone) ** Donte McArthur / Emeraldon (clone) ** Frank McArthur / Emeraldon Jr. (clone) ** Ron Barrin (clone) ** Stephanie Barrin (clone) ** Roger Homink (clone) ** Eddie Castral Pintal / Extirpon Tomorrow (clone) ** Vince Finton / Navyrope (clone) ** Dolly Malestrom / Earwig (clone) ** Jack Mercreek / Jackrabbit (clone) ** Jeral Cormier / Arbustrombre (clone) * MSS Team Black Rat ** Shing Xú / Black Rat (clone) ** Mingmei Chéng / Stung Hornet (clone) ** Wen Dù / Tin Dragon (clone) ** Chen Táng / Teal Hog (clone) ** Miriam Flippo / Sniperbadger (clone) ** Steve McLaine (clone) * Tabitha Pang (clone) * Sodality of Florence ** Angelo Abrami / Cocklebur (clone) ** Jordan Reddlewick / Sapphire King (clone) ** Celia Winehart / Taterbug (clone) ** Michelle Winston / Feruga (clone) ** Chris Kennal / Purge-Flare (clone) * Phaemer Village Peacekeepers ** Keet Kabo (clone) ** Evan Manicotti / Time Capsule (clone) ** Sadina Klink / Slip-Sadie (clone) ** Bart Chippen / Bolte Chipotle (clone) ** Titus Rahmerthal / The Socatric (clone) ** Jake Semical / Jackal Semicolon (clone) ** Pillcenary (clone) ** Strawcenary (clone) Note: Due to their similarities, the Phaemer Village Peacekeeper clones wind up joining the Guardians of the Galaxy. * Q-Basic Gorillas ** Topaz Division (clone) *** Col. Flix (clone) *** Burrpatch (clone) *** Banana Breath (clone) *** Jaac (clone) *** Screechie (clone) *** Abelina (clone) *** Akilina (clone) *** Pawel (clone) * Knights of Cortascius ** Vinny Mason / Volkonir (clone) ** Kayla Tarington (clone) ** Carlos Modi (clone) ** Lenny Drae (clone) ** King Morlikus Moroti (clone) * Camelry ** Candace Mason / Lemon Witch (clone) ** Barry Navoz / Ion Boy (clone) ** Emily Barnes / Semaphore (clone) ** Janet Joblin / Glob (clone) ** Jackie Regg / Laney the Laughable (clone) ** Johnny Geriwall / Lightning Hobo (clone) ** Carly Rancine / Maddening Rod (clone) ** Bonny Boggidy / Gummibabe (clone) * 20s Altered Judo Iguanas ** Wycliffe (clone) ** Huss (clone) ** Calvin (clone) ** Zwingli (clone) * Pentagon's Bots ** Ghastly (clone) ** Gizmo (clone) ** Junior (clone) ** Lobster (clone) ** Brute (clone) ** Turblin (clone) * Cherinob * Cavalore * Levío * Filforth * The Bison (clone) † † Note: The Bison can act as a hero or villain, depending on his mood. Villains * FPB ** Clarence Felick (clone) * Hebbleskin Gang ** Duke Arfaas Hebbleskin (clone) ** Gunner Soorfelt (clone) ** Skellig Soorfelt (clone) ** Don "the Psycho" Mendoza (clone) ** Wayne "the Vampire" Norfine (clone) ** Rico Rodriguez / Lobe (clone) ** Kimiyato Hiriyama / Milp (clone) ** Giovanni Shrewberton / Musaran ** Simon Ardvin / Captain Aardwulf (clone) ** Eric Copperton / Cupric (clone) ** Ronald Patrick Cillian / Rockpapsci (clone) ** Yoichi Hoshijo / Molarity (clone) * Society of the Icy Finger ** Miles Charleston / Chillingworth (clone) ** Blackveil (clone) ** Wishpon (clone) ** Dereck Johnson / Eqquibus (clone) ** Chrome Kite *** Immanuel Corten / Feathertop (clone) * Affadidah Regime ** Halal Affadidah ** Affadidah's minions * Phaletori ** Fidral Mokunrush / Bosom-Serpent (clone) ** Major Gosmerid's army *** Major Gosmerid (clone) *** Minions * Ice Chimps ** Lord Quirini (clone) ** Lord Milabari (clone) ** Ice Chimp minions *** Aqhat (clone) *** Niqmad (clone) *** Aliyan (clone) *** Mishtam (clone) * Brassandra (clone) * Pyrangutans ** Lord Incendimore (clone) ** Nerod (clone) ** Sizzle (clone) * Ethermangs ** Prince Duqat (clone) ** Nurge (clone) ** Mesan (clone) * Gwirdons ** Gwirmalesh Yugin (MAA Fanfic Universe) (clone) * Demonic Order of Belay ** Belay ** Astirnah ** Kritchobol * Jennifer Clankton / Jawknee (clone) Supporting characters Note: Most supporting characters, if they'd been rendered into the actual Avengers Alliance game series by Playdom, would've been NPCs. * Dr. Pentagon (clone) * Hea Pang (clone) * Anna Ramirez * Pablo Ramirez * Desulon (Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe) * Desulon (clone) * Jenny Jane (clone) * Jenny Kay (clone) * Shrapnel (clone) * June O'Reilly (clone) * Cheshire Pig (clone) * Beatrice Index (clone) * Luin Kim (clone) * Emily Cormier (clone) * Pam Marcones (clone) * Wilfredo Opendi (clone) * Tiffany Sterlie (clone) * Jordan Sterlie (clone) * Fred Hanom (clone) * Tobias Reno (clone) * Sarah Ruben (clone) * Miranda Kanla (clone) * Jonathan Tannuli (clone) * Jeraime Malestrom (clone) * Most of SCALLOP, forcing them to become a wing of SHIELD. Funny voices The Marvel characters whose voices and mannerisms were tampered with still retain a few of their unique problems, with some variation: * Nick Fury still has the voice of Don Corleone. * Maria Hill still has a nagging voice similar to that of Polly Mindoche. * Captain America is no longer a cat, however. * Dr. Strange can now have a commanding voice if he pleases. * The Hulk uses product placement in his sentences less often. * Iron Man still cannot use his high-energy laser without saying: "Imma firin' mah lazor!!!!". When using Unibeam, he changes it to: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZXkZv1z5-U "Imma firin' mah OVER 9000!!! lazoooorrz!!!"] * Iron Fist still talks like a Mexican luchador stereotype. * Sif is begrudging of Commander Opendi, since she fell in love with the original and the clone rejected her in favor of Omega Sentinel. * Thor still has a Georgia/Tennessee redneck/hillbilly drawl. * Taskmaster still has the voice of King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph. Development This is the second work since the original Percolation in which Ciem and Emeraldon are not mentioned much, if at all, let alone central to the plot, in spite happening very close to the timeline for Sodality. These characters, and the other Houston Elites, were left out for purposes of not making family dynamics too complicated. Some concept artwork was created on Monday, June 23rd of 2014 around 1:51 AM EDT, with the characters' Sims 2 artwork modified to make them appear more like they belonged inside Tactics. Percolation: Legends was to carry on with a series gradually introducing more and more Dozerfleet and Marvel characters, and integrating the two in order to garner attention from Playdom. However, this arrangement was canceled in mid-2016. After a falling out with a friend in late 2014, the Dozerfleet founder began losing interest gradually in the overall project. That being said, the MAA Fanfic Universe Wiki did enjoy some entries that weren't strictly Dozerfleet in nature. Non-Dozerfleet characters that the founder adapted to MAAFW included Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas, Captain Morgan, Admiral Nelson, 50s Sports Radio Announcer Hercules, Japanese Ronald McDonald, Italian Spiderman, Annoying Orange, and Hollow Man. Of the Dozerfleet stock of characters generated before the MAA Fanfic Universe community started dying (around the time that Marvel: Avengers Alliance was pulled from Facebook); the Bison was most notable in that he got to be his own class. Trivia * This story would later inspire the creation of the Percolation Warriors Saga in Camelorum Adventures, as a spin-off to its third season. * It also inspired other fanfics, such as A Centipede Lost in the Spiderverse, A Centipede Returns to the Spiderverse, and Spider's Edge: Consequence, which team up Ciem with Marvel's Spider Army. See also * Percolation * Extirpon * Gray Champion (comics) * Hea Pang * Navyrope External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48977947 Percolation and Percolation: Tactics art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: Works set in the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe Category: Projects from 2014 Category: Completed projects